


Love Me Under The Stars

by Skywalkertransboy



Series: Skysolo one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Smut Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkertransboy/pseuds/Skywalkertransboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han have a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing.

Luke and Han have a routine but they slip up. 

Han had a van that he shared with his hairy French best friend. They called it the millennium falcon. 

Luke's family were all in a bar,chatting and having fun. Luke and Han weren't with them. They were in the back of the millennium falcon having sex. 

"You know, it's getting late. We should probably head home." Padmé commented. Everyone hummed in agreement and headed out of the bar. 

Upon reaching the millennium falcon,they heard some very strange noises. They open the doors at the back of van using Chewies key. They open the doors in enough time to hear Luke moan,  
"Daddy!"  
"Luke!" Anakin screeched.  
"Oh shit!" Luke said. He pushes Han off him and grabs a blanket to cover him and Han up.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to throw up." Anakin says,putting his hands on his knees. Luke blushed bright red and hides his face in the blanket.  
"Really? Luke,I never knew you had a daddy kink!" Leia exclaims which makes Anakin make gagging noises.  
"Anakin,I do believe Luke used to call you daddy." Ben smirks. Anakin makes more gagging noise.  
"Han,you have now slept with both of my children." Padmé commented. Han nodded in response.  
"Oh! So that's why you have two contacts called dad!" Leia shouted,pointing at Luke. Anakin actually threw up this time. 

They all tended to Anakin and promised not to utter the word 'daddy' ever again. They all went back inside the bar,deciding to have one more drink. 

Luke and Han sat by the doors of the van and looked up at the stars.  
"That was one way to tell them." Han joked.  
"Leia is never going to let me live this down." Luke comments. Han puts an arm around him and they both laugh lightly.  
"If anything, this is good. It means I can kiss you in front of your family." Han says, looking at Luke.  
"I love you." Luke says,looking back at Han.  
"Love you too,kid." 

They kiss under the moonlight. It's a soft and sweet kiss. Anakin watches them with a smile of fondness. He recognises the same the love he experienced with Padmé. Padmé walks up to Anakin and hugs his arm.  
"Reminds you of us. When we were younger." Padmé whispers. Anakin nods.  
"Yeah." He whispers back.


End file.
